


Christmas Magic

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel gets curious about Christmas, so naturally, a trip to the local Christmas festival is in order.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @oriona75: How about teach Gadreel about Christmas??? to help me with my writer’s block.

You really had no idea how you’d ended up here. Never, in all your years of hunting down monsters, the actual stuff of nightmares, had you experienced anything quite like this. Street vendors called out, coaxing anyone in earshot to come and take a look at their wares. Strings of lights covered every available surface, casting a soft glow, lending an extra air of enchantment to the night. Families with small children jostled past, tiny faces flushed and eyes bright with happiness. Overhead, a banner flapped in the frigid breeze. In giant letters, it read: Santa’s Village. **  
**

Jumping backwards to avoid colliding with a pair of shrieking children as they went running past, you bumped into the looming figure at your back. A pair of hands shot out to steady you, their warmth soaking through your bulky layers. “Thanks, Gad.”

Nodding, he looked around in confusion. “What is this place?”

“Like I told you in the car, it’s Santa’s Village.” At his skeptical look, you added, “Okay, obviously not really. It’s the local Christmas festival. Carolers, sleigh rides, a special visit from ‘Santa’, the whole shebang. City puts it on every year. You said you wanted to learn more about Christmas- I figured this was a good place to start.”

And why an angel wanted to learn about Christmas, you had no idea. When Gadreel had first come to you a week ago, a curious expression on his face and a copy of  _Miracle on 34th Street_  in his hands, you hadn’t known what to think. You didn’t even know where he’d found the dvd; it certainly wasn’t yours. But all it had taken was one look from those earnest green eyes and you’d folded faster than a cheap card table. That movie had led to  _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , followed by  _A Christmas Story_ , and then what felt like every version of  _A Christmas Carol_  ever produced. Gadreel was fascinated by the childhood classics Rudolph and Frosty, told in all their stopmotion, claymation glory.

The christmas festival had been your idea. A little reluctant to bring it up at first, you hadn’t known how he would feel about being surrounded by so many humans, people pressing in close on all sides. Gadreel still had issues with enclosed spaces and large crowds- not that you could blame him- but when you’d brought up the idea of going, he’d been more than okay with it. He damn near lit up, beaming that gentle smile.

And so here you were. A cold breeze bit at the strips of exposed skin not covered by your coat. All around, people rushed to and fro, noses red from the cold, laughter ringing through the air. The angel at your side, his gaze steady as he took everything in, marveled at the lights and sounds of Christmas all around.

“You okay there, Gad?”

Startling, almost as if he’d forgotten you were there, he answered, “Yes, I just…it’s all so…overwhelming.”

You were starting to rethink your idea. A Christmas festival had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now you weren’t so sure. Laying a gloved hand on his sleeve, you said, “Hey, we can leave if you want.”

“No,” he protested, “that’s not necessary. It is overwhelming in a good way. There is so much love, so much _joy_  here. All these people…their happiness shines through in their souls. It is beautiful. Stunning.” Meeting your eyes, his own shiny with unshed tears, he added, “Thank you for this. For bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome,” you replied, a little taken aback.

It was quiet a moment, the two of you lost in thought, when you suggested walking around for awhile, which Gadreel readily agreed to. You set a slow pace, taking your time and occasionally dodging rambunctious children. Gadreel plodded along beside you, taking in everything with a content look on his face. He waited for you when you stopped to buy some hot chocolate, grimacing at the taste when you asked if he wanted to try it.

“I’m sure it’s enjoyable but…”

“Molecules,” you finished.

“Indeed.”

Moving on, you wandered a bit more before encountering a small crowd gathered before a stage. Gadreel insisted you stop, and the two of you watched on as a group of grade schoolers put on their own rendition of  _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. As they stumbled through their lines, you found yourself watching Gadreel more than the play. Wide eyed, he seemed delighted with it all, clapping almost louder than the parents in the crowd when it was over. It was astonishing to see him like this, more engaged with the people around him than you’d ever seen before. The customary look of polite reserve you were so used to seeing melted away in the face of everyone’s holiday cheer, almost like magic. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sight.

Gadreel glanced over to you, seeming almost surprised to see your focus on him. Content smile on his face, he said, “I think I am beginning to see now why humans are so taken with Christmas.”

“Yeah,” you replied softly, “I think I am too.” At his curious expression, you hastily added, “Plus, there’s the whole presents thing. I know that’s what I looked forward to most as a kid.”

“And now?” he asked.

“Now? Now, I have to say it’s spending time with people I care about. People that I love,” you answered, meeting his gaze directly.

He lowered his eyes, lashes fluttering over those impossibly sculpted cheekbones. You swore your heart skipped a beat when he looked back up, eyes positively glowing with happiness. Shuffling a little closer to invade your personal space, his warmth surrounded you, shielding you from the chilly night air. You didn’t think it was your imagination when his focus landed on your lips for a moment, flitting back up to your eyes and down again. With bated breath, you waited, letting him take his time.

Just as he was about to reach your lips, a careless passerby jostled you, knocking you to the ground. The man apologized profusely, juggling the packages in his arms as he tried to help steady you on your feet. You waved him off, assuring him there was no damage done. He apologized again, face contrite, and only after more reassurances that you were fine did he continue on his way. With so much cheer in the air, it was impossible to feel irritated or annoyed at his clumsiness, even if it had ruined what would have been a first kiss between you and Gad.

The angel, slightly agitated and worried that you might have gotten hurt, insisted on checking you over himself, searching for even the slightest injury. You let him, knowing that he wouldn’t let it go until you agreed. Only once he was content that you were, in fact, all in one piece did he relax a little. The moment was ruined, and you suggested continuing on. Gadreel looked a little hesitant, still concerned that you might be hurt.

“I’m fine, Gad, really,” you insisted. He didn’t look convinced. Sighing, an idea came to mind. Biting your lip, you looped your arm through his. “No way is anyone here gonna be able to knock you over. Is this okay?”

Gadreel’s throat flexed in the dim light as he swallowed hard. “This is,” he said gruffly, clearing his throat before continuing, “this is okay. More than.”

Pacified, he led the way as you moved along, a luminous smile on his face. You stopped here and there to watch street performers, impressed with the jugglers who passed fiery torches back and forth before moving on to knives. Gadreel was mesmerized by a troupe of bell ringers, the sweet notes ringing out into the night like birdsong. All the while, you stayed cuddled up to him, relishing in his closeness. Gadreel held you gently but firmly to his side, unwilling to let you go for even a moment.

It was nearing ten when the overhead speakers blared out that the lighting of the Christmas tree was about to take place. Everyone began making their way to the town square, a sea of people all headed for one place. More excited than you were willing to admit, you tried not to push ahead. With the giant crowd, you didn’t think you’d be getting a great view at this rate. When you said as much to Gadreel, his only reply was a smirk. Tightening his grip on you ever so slightly, the ground swooped away with a faint rustle, and when it righted itself once more, you found yourself near the front of the crowd, close to the pavilion where the unlit tree stood. It was impossible not to laugh at the pleased look on his face.

The mayor mounted the steps, and the chattering of the crowd died away as she approached the mic stand. When it was more or less silent, she said, “I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out today to share in this celebration with us. The holiday season is a time of giving, for spreading good cheer, for helping the less fortunate. Most importantly, it is a time for friends and family, those closest to our hearts. As we move forward to the new year, let us remember and give thanks for the ones we cherish, for without them, we would not be the people we are today.” The crowd applauded merrily, quieting when the mayor raised her hands. “And now, let’s welcome a very special guest as he helps lead the countdown to the lighting of the tree.”

At the first jovial  _ho ho ho’s_ , the crowd went nuts, kids screaming out for Santa as he took the stage. Cringing slightly at the shrill onslaught, you leaned into Gadreel’s warm figure, smiling when he did likewise. Eventually they quieted down, and all around you people began chanting, counting down from ten. At zero, Santa flipped a switch, and a gasp went through the crowd as the towering pine lit up in a dazzling display. People young and old began cheering, and you found yourself cheering right along with them. It was nothing less than Christmas magic.

Turning your attention to the angel at your side, Gadreel was entirely focused on the tree, wonder and awe etched across his face. The starry light reflected in his eyes as he took in the sight of his very first Christmas tree. Your heart pounded almost painfully at the swell of emotion that threatened to overtake you. Gadreel had missed out on so much during his imprisonment, and you vowed to yourself that however long it took, you’d share everything with him, help him learn about it all.

Swallowing thickly against the sudden lump in your throat, you asked, “So what do you think of your first Christmas festival?”

“It is- words cannot describe it. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Turning to face you, he was silent a moment, studying you intently. Gadreel leaned in, his arms winding behind your back, almost swaying in place. Heart thudding as he got closer, time seemed to stop at the first hesitant caress of his lips against your own. It was hard to be patient, to not simply take control and kiss him the way you’d always wanted to. You managed to hold back, letting Gadreel set the pace. All of this was so new to him, it had to be overwhelming. No matter how long it took, you wouldn’t rush him.

Pulling away slightly to rest his forehead against yours, he murmured, “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wished to do that.”

“Probably about as long as I’ve wanted you to,” you whispered back.

“I do not deserve this, deserve you.”

“You deserve more than me, Gad; you deserve everything.”

This kiss was much more sure and confident, his plush lips fitting against your own like two halves of a whole. He had to be using knowledge or memories from his vessel, because no way was it the kiss of an amateur. You didn’t mind though; hopefully, there would be plenty of time to make your own memories with him. The thought of it alone filled you with bliss, grinning wide against his mouth.

“What is it, dear one?” he asked, withdrawing just enough to allow you to speak.

“Nothing. I just…you make me really, really happy. I’m so glad I get to spend Christmas with you Gadreel.”

The smile he gave you was radiant. “As am I. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Gad. It’s like I said before, Christmas is about being with the people you care about. For me, that means you.”

His eyes fluttered shut as he absorbed your words, pressing his lips to the side of your head. It wasn’t really a kiss, more of an excuse to touch you. You welcomed it all the same. Arms wrapped around each other, you ignored the dwindling crowd, lost in the moment. Tucked securely against his front, you listened to the steady thump of his heart, a rhythm answered by your own. At that second, all was right with the world.

Finally drawing back, you were surprised at his contemplative expression.

“What is it, Gad?”

“I wonder,” he began, his voice hesitant, hopeful, “perhaps next year, we could get a tree of our own?”

You looked down, smile growing wider by the second at the idea that he was already looking forward to spending next Christmas with you. Meeting his gaze squarely, you nodded. “Yeah, next year. That uh, that sounds great.”

And there goes that smile again. Face alight with joy, Gadreel leaned in close, brushing a kiss against your lips. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, my angel.”


End file.
